Edward and the ipod Crisis ' Cynthia's Theory
by MoonGoddessRose
Summary: Edward and cynthias weird situation. edward buys an i-pod touch but it doesn't work for him. cynthia pov in first chap. edwards pov in second chap. edwards pov is funnier P you can only imagine why.better than it sounds.please r


**hi ppl. well i am writing this.i felt bored so i wrote this. i found out i-pods respond to body heat. i might have ruined the story for you there but please read. its a short smallest short story for me ever. first it is in Cynthias(my) pov. then it is in Edwards pov. edwards pov is funn(i)yier-er =p please review. please. please. oh and check out my other writings. ps. the story my life( i wrote it) is kinda boring. school thing. yeah. peace.=p o hand check out never let go. o.O**

**

* * *

**

**Edward and the i-pod Crisis -_ Cynthia pov_**

I was bored. Bored. Bored. I would go on but well you get the freakin' point. At least I hope you do. Anyways, it was a Saturday and I was as BORED as like VERY BORED. So I flopped down on my (our- Edward too ) bed and listened to music on my i-pod touch that I downloaded. It was like 1:00pm. To early to go outside, well at least with Edward. Edward my fiancee. He was in the room with me. By my side. Suprisingly he asked a weird question. Obvious in fact.

" So you can listen to music on that?" he asked in his velvet voice. It caught me off guard.

" Umm yes," I said bobbing my head up and down.

" Where do you get that little music box?" I was wondering if he was just trying to make small talk. He should know the answer to this question.

" Anywhere. Best Buy. Wal-Mart. Target."

"Thank you love."

" No problem. Here listen," I said as I handed him an earphone. My favorite song was on. Edward smiled and said," I can already hear love."

I blushed. A lot. For a moment I forgot he was a vampire. For a moment. I forgot he could hear up to the freeway. Forgot. I didn't know how to respond so I said," Oh yeah." I blushed again. He chuckled lightly which caused me to flush, possibly visible now. I wanted to get away but Edward spoke," I will be back love. Don't fall off the bed."

" Okay I will try," I said as he departed in a flash. He was probably going to by an i-pod. Why else would he ask those questions? So much for his cd player. He came back in like a few minutes. What more can you expect when your married to a vampire? An over protective one? I smiled and said," Let put some music in it." I turned on my laptop( a gift from Edward, because he wouldn't let me keep my 1999 Windows computer, IT IS IN THE DUMP NOW!) and got the i-pod connected to it. I went on i-tunes and downloaded three songs for him. I asked him if he wanted any special ones but he wouldn't let me download any more when he found out the songs cost money. So totally Edward. How fair is that? He can buy me expensive gifts but I can't waste like a dollar. He said he would buy some later. So I turned off the EXPENSIVE laptop. It was an 2010 laptop. We are in 2008. Yeah. You see know how much money he wastes on me. It is not even out yet. I handed him his i-pod and went back to listening music on my(our) bed. Edward sat down on the edge and turned his i-pod touch on. He was probably gonna see all the things in it. So without worrying about him any further I laid my head down and closed my eyes. I didn't fall asleep so I heard when Edward exclaimed, " Its not working!" He was still sitting on the edge poking at the i-pod. He had a crazed look in the eyes. It frightened me. He could have snapped it in two.

I said," Edward. What do you mean it is not working?"

"Its not working. It won't get off the same damn screen!" he said still poking on the buttons.

"Let me see Edward before you break it." He tossed it at me and I caught it. It responded pefectly. " Edward it works just fine."

He came to my side and poked at the buttons. Nothing happened when he touched it. He growled. He sighed darkly.

" It's not alive Edward. It can't dislike you. It doesn't have fellings. I don't know why it dosn't respond to you."

" For you. It hates me."

" Nobody or nothing can hate you. Your to hot to hate."

" You mean cold," he said sacastically and added, " Two years guarantee."

" Not that hot. The good looking hot." Then I tuned out of that conversation. I-pod touch responds to...touch. Not any touch? Human touch? Body heat? I wanted to test my theory. I hazed out of my state and said," Lets go to Carlisle's. Take your i-touch."

" Love. Carlisle is a doctor with people not electronics," Edward responded. He still had that weird look in the eye. Like he wanted to break everything in sight. And it wasn't his _thirsty_ look.

" No Edward. Your family," I said.

He gave me a puzzled look and said," Okay." Times like this he wishes he could read my mind. When we arrived to my in-laws house (the human way, 15 minutes tops, in my p.t. crusier that its going to be gone in a month or so because Edward is buying me a new car) Emmett was outside. I jumped out of the car and ran up to Emmett. I told him to press buttons on Edward's i-pod. He turned it on but that is as far as he could go. His many touches would not change the screen. Emmett moaned and said," What the hell is this? What kind of sick joke are you playing sis?"

He handed me the i-pod and I said, " No Emmett it is not a joke it's a theory."

" A theory? What?" Edward and Emmett said in unsion.

" Yes lets go find someone else. Just to make sure," I said. Esme was coming out of the door. I ran to her and told her to do the same. Nothing. Esme gave up after a few minutes and said, " Cynthia darling. What is this?"

" A theory," I responded. She gave me a puzzled look also. Much similar to Edward and Emmett's. Esme went back inside and Emmett followed. That left Edward and I alone outside.

He asked, " Theory?"

" Yes and I know it is right know." I smiled and whispered, " Body heat."

He gave me a puzzled look but he caught on. He smiled and chuckled, " Not one of my many advantages."

I laughed and said," You better stick to the Cd player. Or I can help you."

" I'll stick with the Cd player. I'm returning this box," he said smiling. Emmett and Esme came out laughing. Emmett looked at me and said," Nice. Now I know what I can't have."

" Yes," Esme said with a motherly smile.

" Lucky. I'll have to stay old fashioned...forever," Edward said.

" Well. I can't run super fast," I said.

" True," Edward said pulling me in until we were hip by hip, " Lets go return it." He tossed Emmett the i-pod and Emmett said," I'll do the honors."

Crack. Crunch. The i-pod was pieces. Emmet handed him the i-pod and said," You could have just done that."

" I know, I was just to pissed at the demon box," Edward responded. Esme laughed and said, " Edward. So clumsy. Go and return it."

We were off to Wal-Mart. In the shade.

**did you guys & girls like it? how did i do? awful probably. i'll add more meat later. please REVIEW. it makes me happy when i get reviews. I will post Edwards pov in chapter two this is chapter 1. The shortest story i written like ever. anyhow. review review review. the more reviews the faster i will post Edwards pov=p please. comments. complaints. commands. suggestions. any ideas for stories you want me to write?( i will write them.)email me if you want me to write a story about a certain topic or anything. i am open and i will write your suggestions sooner or bye guys and girls. oh and vampires( if you are out there Edward)=)**


End file.
